lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The scary stick
Ok, if you're looking for answers i don't have them, this was just something very spooky i found and i felt like i needed to share it with you, as sharing it would greatly help me. What lead here? Recently, i've been seing a stick pop up in my house randomly, sometimes even stalking me out of the window, or even knocking my wife out of the bed. I recently found my old diary from when i was 7, and it shocked me, here's the story. My Diary (January 3rd 2006) My Note: Obviously, there's a lot of misspelings, i was 7. Deer Diery, it's been a nice day, but we're just getting back to school, shame, i lov Xmas, but i guess school ain't bad, exept for that peepeepoopoo Sandy, she has herpes and is also gay, fuck you Sandy, i hope you fucking die hash-brown lookin' ass. My best friend is Bobby, i love that kid, but he brings a stick to school sometimes, and i think it likes me, it keeps ending up in my bag, sometimes it's in my house, sometimes it's out the wondow. Hoo is stick? My Diary (January 11th 2006) Dier Diery, i haven't written about Plank from Ed, Edd & Eddy, but i think that's the scary stick from my school i wrote about a week ago, Bobby has been comfronting me about Stick, but i tried explaining to him Stick is him and i am not have stick. But i still see him out my window, i'm more shure than ever hes is Plank from ededeandedy. He looks like him and acts like him, i am sacred of him. Pretty much thst isa the most interesting thisng we learned, we learned about fotsinfesyz, i don't get it, i really don't, but what is stick. My Diary (January 12th 2006) My Diary (January 13th 2006) Duer Direy, i don't know what's happening, i don't wanna tell anyone because.......um......well i just don't, anyway ain't it spoky. My Diary (January 22nd 2006) Deers Dinglehopper, The Stick was in my room when i slepped. It was watching me the whole day......who is stick.....WHO IS STICK? OH WHAT DO YOU KNOW, YOU'RE JUST A BOOK, YOU DON'T HAVE EVEN A MOLECULE OF UNDERSTANDING FOR THE RAMAFICATIONS OF THE ACTIONS THIS STICK IS COMMITING. WHO IS STICK? WHO IS STICK? My Diary (February 2nd 2006) Deers Dinglehopper, The Stick was in my room when i slepped. It was watching me the whole day......who is stick.....WHO IS STICK? OH WHAT DO YOU KNOW, YOU'RE JUST A BOOK, YOU DON'T HAVE EVEN A MOLECULE OF UNDERSTANDING FOR THE RAMAFICATIONS OF THE ACTIONS THIS STICK IS COMMITING. WHO IS STICK? WHO IS STICK? My Diary (February 12th 2006) Deers Dinglehopper, The Stick was in my room when i slepped. It was watching me the whole day......who is stick.....WHO IS STICK? OH WHAT DO YOU KNOW, YOU'RE JUST A BOOK, YOU DON'T HAVE EVEN A MOLECULE OF UNDERSTANDING FOR THE RAMAFICATIONS OF THE ACTIONS THIS STICK IS COMMITING. WHO IS STICK? WHO IS STICK? My Diary (February 22nd 2006) Deers Dinglehopper, The Stick was in my room when i slepped. It was watching me the whole day......who is stick.....WHO IS STICK? OH WHAT DO YOU KNOW, YOU'RE JUST A BOOK, YOU DON'T HAVE EVEN A MOLECULE OF UNDERSTANDING FOR THE RAMAFICATIONS OF THE ACTIONS THIS STICK IS COMMITING. WHO IS STICK? WHO IS STICK? My Diary (March 3rd 2006) I'm sorry for flipping out on you diary. I just go crazy when i see that stick. It keeps showing up in my room, my bag, out my window, stalking me, my friend constantly holds onto him. Can i trust my friend. Back to now I have many questions, but i don't know. My friend died a few days ago and the stick is stalking me, it's in my room as i'm writing...........o no -Imjustthere Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Trollpasta Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Jornel